Evgeni's Notes on Individuals
Pages 978-1000 of Volume LVIII of Evgeni's Journal have been set aside to rant on, or praise, his fellow Dreams of Mah and other people. Transcript Dreams of Mah Amaris Rajas: From the brief time that we spent together, I can gather that he is smart, at least in the field of Magic. His demonstration of his Manifold Cube was most impressive. The fact that he's bigger than me is a little frightening, however. Arachnea: While we started off as enemies, Arachnea and I became the best of friends, and eventually lovers. Now, though, I am unsure of what will happen between us. I think my absence has put more of a strain on our relationship than I previously thought. Azulra: Prideful, and blind to reason: probably one of the worst cases I've ever seen, in fact. She deemed me weak, and I cut her down where she stood, or flew, in the case of her death. If she ever finds a way to return, I guarantee I will be there to end her once more. We will always be eternal enemies. I can't help but feel slightly empty inside without her around to harass me, though. Ellara: I recall her being a very happy and social individual that seems to understand people. I initially found it strange that she was married to Kamuriel, but then as we became friends ourselves I realized that opposites really do attract. Ellie Mira: A Guthixian halfbreed. Ellie's a nice girl, but seriously lacking power. I thought I was going to have to snap a neck or two, in order to prevent her from being killed off at the last ritual I attended with her. I introduced her to the Academy of Heroes, but I'm not sure what came of her after I had my incident with the Zamorakians up north. I just assumed she went on to do other things, which is good for her. Elodorael Utanos: Jayce is my best friend and eldest brother born from my mother's energy. While we weren't in the same tribe, he was there to teach me almost everything I know about fighting. While he doesn't fight often, himself, when he does he becomes a torrent of explosive, yet tamed power far beyond that of my ability. I almost feel sorry for anyone who has to face him when he breaks his neutrality. Eziak Avencianci: One of my oldest brothers. Zekriaelic and I are on extremely good terms with each other, even though I no longer serve Zaros. He's quite powerful, and has kicked my ass many times back in the day. I don't know if he still can, though. Kamuriel: Proof that opposites attract. Kamuriel was always anti-social and surly, but we tended to get along at all times; I'd even call us friends. It's a shame he never decided to join the Academy of Heroes, though. He was someone we could've used. Kharille: She's young and has a temper, but is also very capable. As a student of mine in the past I taught her combat theory and as much Lunar Magic as I could. Due to our history she could make a useful ally. I am glad her and Ru'a are together; they seem very happy to be married. Kisbeth: From my memories of her, I can recall that she was extremely wise and very supportive; she used to visit me and the other Dreams of Mah at the Academy of Heroes, and we would talk for hours. She is a very good friend of Arachnea and I, and I hope to see her again one day. Lu-Kreeza: I met her in a bar when I met Mavelus. She said she was Zarosian and seemed decent enough, with a good sense of humour and all, but she's a manipulator like Azulra and Ptolemos were. I'm not sure if she can be trusted. Mavelus: I met him in a bar. He's Zarosian, and seemed like a decent fellow. However, he likes to attract attention to himself, and his foolish mistake almost got us killed by a band of six extremely well outfitted humans, who were obviously trained in anti-mahjarrat fighting. As flashy as he was, I wouldn't mind teaming up with him for a ritual because from what I saw during the fight, he was quite capable. Ptolemos: We started out as enemies; in fact, I hated him almost as much as Azulra, but over time I grew to like him. I'm not sure if the feeling of camaraderie was every mutual, but I considered him an ally while he was still alive. Pyris: He better stay away from Halcyone. Syer Rzzar: A Zarosian halfbreed, that I'm not too friendly with anymore. He made the mistake of betraying the Academy of Heroes, myself, and my friends. What he put Katrina through is undeniably the most significant cause of our friendship ending. I haven't seen Syer in a few years, and I'd perfer if it stayed that way. Thane: My memories of him were that he was possibly psychotic; prone to manic episode where he'd discuss a talking grapefruit with nobody in particular. Him and I both agreed on destroying Ptolemos' dagger, and Azulra tried to kill us both, so I suppose that made us allies. Xolotl: I never trusted Xolotl, and he was killed by humans before he had the chance to stab me or my allies in the back. His death was for the best. Yoral: Like his daughter, Azulra, Yoral showed me no respect even though I was equal, if not more powerful than he. I did prefer him more to Azulra, though, because he was at least capable of listening to reason. As well, I don't believe he held any ill will towards me, even after I killed Azulra. Demons Faeyrin: Ru'a Hakim: I am unsure of this little Chthonian's history, but every since we were introduced through our mutual ally Kota Rovin, we have been getting along very well. Through other mutual allies, she has even become away of what I am, but it has only strengthened our bond. I'm starting to take her under my wing, to show her what she is capable of. In exchange for her help in keeping my bar running, I am helping her excavate my old mine for runite ore so that she can continue to make more golems. She has proven herself capable in combat against Ice Demons, and I can't wait to watch her power grow even more. Humans Kota Rovin: Other Maedalaane: I know everything about this beautiful creature known as Maedalaane, yet I know nothing. It is all very hazy; when I tasted their blood I saw what I believe to be nearly a hundred millennia of life, and in turn I think they saw my own life too. It was beautiful, yet haunting, and I can barely remember any of it; my mind couldn't keep up. Never in my life have I encountered a being so powerful, yet unwilling to use that power directly. Normally I would think this is a weakness, but because of how devastating it would be if they were to unleash their power, I think otherwise. Due to our link, we understand each other's motives and personalities perfectly, making us steadfast allies. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Documents